Winter Vacation Assignment
by Leila.Zen
Summary: Dapat tugas Remedial plus tugas Liburan musim dingin Bahasa Inggris? Kuso! Len yang dummy dalam bahasa inggris mana bisa mengerjakannya sendiri? Let's RnR! :3 :3


✳**Le Author's Bachot Start✳**

Haihai! Aku Leila! Author baru yang masih sangat segar! Salam kenal! :3 :3

Ini adalah fic pertamaku, jadi kalau misalkan ada banyak typo sana sini, humor yang garing kriuk-kriuk, deskripsi numpuk, cerita ngaret, mohon dimaklumi, aku masih sangat baru. Hahaha... *malah ketawa*

Kali ini, aku akan membawakan cerita bergenre.. *Ahem* Yaoi.. Salah satu karakter utamanya merupakan Karakter baru Vocaloid. Sebut saja namanya Mawar *Plak*.

Oliver: Dikira tukang bikin bakso boraks.

Author: Nah, ini dia orangnya. Si Manis jembatan an.. maksudku si Manis Oliver. *piiss*. Dan yang jadi pasangannya adalah karakter kesayanganku, yaitu... Kagamine Len-kun ! *Memeluk Len Erat-erat"

Len: Waaaa... L-Lepaskaaan!

Rin: Author, cepat lepaskan dia! Mukanya sudah kelihatan biru tuh! kekurangan oksigen!

Author: Nah, Langsung saja, selamat membaca! Hopefully you like it! *Mengeratkan pelukkannya*

Len: *Kehabisan Oksigen*

Rin: Leeeeennn!

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

❄**Winter Vacation Assignment❄ © Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

_Vocaloid bukan punya Leila, tapi kalau ada yang bilang Vocaloid punya Leila, itu hanya fiktif belaka, Jangan Dipercaya._

_**Caution!**_

_**Contains: Yaoi (Boy x Boy Love), Emon EH.. I mean Lemon, Mature Content, Typo(s), Humor Garing Kriuk-kriuk, And more annoying things.**_

_**Please leave this page if you hate Yaoi or mature things. It can make you jadi Gelo. Enjoy .**_

❄**Winter Vacation Assignment❄**

Saat itu sedang musim dingin. Mulai besok, Liburan Musim dingin akan dimulai. Di pagi yang dingin ini, Len sedang berada di kelas 2-A Future Media Highschool, mengarahkan pandangannya keluar Jendela, Melamun. Sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang menyapanya.

"_Morning_, Len." ternyata Oliver. Lelaki yang mata kirinya ditutupi perban ini merupakan murid pindahan dari Inggris yang datang kemari Tiga bulan yang lalu. Ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Len. Namun sebenarnya diam-diam Len memiliki perasaan khusus pada Oliver. "Eh.. _Ohayo_. Akhirnya kau datang juga, kawan!" Len tersenyum, menyapa kembali. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Oliver."Uhh.. Hehe.. Hari ini 'kan hari rabu, jadi seperti biasa, aku mau mencontek sedikit tugas bahasa inggrismu, boleh 'kan?" "Oh, itu. Sudah kuduga. Ini." kata Oliver menyerahkan buku bahasa Inggrisnya. "Ehehe.. _Arigatou_. Kau teman terbaikku." Len memang sudah biasa mencontek tugas bahasa Inggris pada Oliver. Karena Len memang kurang pandai dengan pelajaran yang satu ini. Beruntung ia berteman baik dengan Oliver, jadi ia bisa meminta bantuan kapan saja. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun selesai dan mengembalikan buku milik Oliver.

"Nah, sekali lagi, terima kasih ya Olive! Aku sangat terbantu!". "Sama-sama. Aku senang bisa membantumu." kata Oliver. Tak lama kemudian, Avanna-sensei, guru bahasa inggris kelas ini sudah datang. Semua murid dikelas pun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"_Good Morning, Students. Before we start our class today, please prepare your book first_." Avanna-Sensei memulai pelajarannya. Sudah panjang lebar Sensei bicara didepan, tapi tak satu pun kata yang dimengerti oleh Len. "Hei, Olive. Apa yang dikatakan Sensei?". "Dia bilang, siapkan bukumu." Dengan singkat, Len hanya menjawab 'Oh', dan segera menyiapkan buku miliknya.

"Kagamine Len?" panggilan sensei yang tiba-tiba membuat Len terkejut. "I-Iya Sensei?". "Bisa kau kemari sebentar?" Len pun segera melangkah ke tempat Avanna-sensei. "Nilai ulanganmu minggu kemarin kurang. Kau harus memperbaikinya." Kata sensei agak berbisik sambil menyerahkan lembar soal milik Len. Dengan takut, Len nemeriksa soal ulangan miliknya dan... 20! Itulah angka yang tertulis di kolom yang bertuliskan 'nilai' disana. _Nanda Kore wa_?! Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan mendapat 'hadiah' dari Senseinya.

"Aku ingin kau mengerjakan soal yang ada dibuku, kau kerjakan halaman 20-30, 37-40, dan 45-50. Nanti tugas itu kau kumpulkan setelah liburan musim dingin nanti. Bisa 'kan?" Ini dia hadiahnya. TUGAS REMEDIAL. "Iya Sensei, _Arigatou_". "Nah, selesai liburan nanti, kau harus segera mengumpulkannya. tapi kau tidak sendiri, seseorang juga akan dapat tugas remedial. Kagamine Rin?" "Iya sensei?" Ternyata nilai ulangan Rin juga kurang. Ia pun melangkah ketempat sensei, sedangkan Len kembali ketempat duduknya sambil membawa hadiah dari sang sensei. Ia pun tertunduk lemas. Lagi-lagi dapat remedial.. Oliver yang duduk disebelah bangku Len ingin tau apa yang terjadi padanya.

"_What's wrong_, Len?" tanya Oliver berbisik. "Nilai ulanganku hancur. Aku dapat tugas banyak. Waktu liburanku tersita. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris.. Haah nasiiib.." jawab Len yang terdengar penuh penderitaan. "_Oh, I see.. I'm so sorry.. That's too bad_.." Oliver Prihatin. "Aduh Oliver, bisa tidak kau bicara pake bahasa yang kumengerti?!" kata Len kesal dengan bahasa inggris. Sebagai teman, tentu Oliver akan membantunya. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mengerjakan tugasmu?" mendengar saran Oliver, Len langsung bersemangat. "B-Benarkah!? Kau mau membantuku?". Oliver mengangguk. "Berarti sepulang sekolah, aku akan datang kerumahmu. Bagaimana? Bisa 'kan?". Len begitu senang. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk PeDeKaTe dengan Oliver. "Yeah! Tentu bisa! Terima kasih teman!". Melihat muridnya yang terus berbisik-bisik pada jam pelajarannya, tentu saja membuat Avanna-sensei tidak senang. "Oliver! Kagamine-kun! Jika kalian keberatan dengan pelajaran ini, kalian bisa mengobrol diluar!". Mereka berdua terdiam. "Iya Sensei! _Hontou ni Sumimasen_!". "Nah, untuk liburan musim dingin nanti, kalian semua punya tugas. Kalian kerjakan soal dihalaman 50-68. Setelah liburan selesai kalian harus segera mengumpulkannya." Nah, kabar yang bagus. Sudah dapat tugas remedial banyak, Len juga harus mengerjakan tugas untuk liburannya yang juga banyak. Haahh.. Nasiib... Dan pelajaran pun berlanjut seperti biasanya.

***After School***

Hari itu salju turun. Udara semakin terasa dingin. Tapi tidak menurut Len. Bukan karena syal yang ia pakai, tapi karena ada Oliver disampingnya. Seperti yang mereka sepakati, Oliver akan datang kerumah Len untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Mereka berjalan bersama. Len begitu senang bisa sedekat ini dengan Oliver. Ia pun menatap wajah Oliver, yang sedari tadi terlihat sedang melamun. Ia melihat mata kirinya yang ditutupi perban, sampai sekarang, ia masih tidak tau alasan Oliver memakai perban itu. Lalu ia pun melihat bibirnya yang sedari tadi diam tak bicara. Meskipun hanya sekali, Len ingin sekali memberi kecupan dibibirnya, sebagai bukti bahwa ia sangat sayang padanya. Seketika Len pun jadi berdebar-debar.

"_A-Ano_... Oliver?" Len ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan Oliver."Hmm? Ada apa?". "_Eto_...Kau sudah banyak membantuku. Aku jadi banyak menyusahkanmu. Terima Kasih, ya." Oliver terlihat murung. "Harusnya waktu itu aku membantumu. Jadi kau tidak akan dapat tugas remedial dari Sensei.". "Eh? Bukan salahmu kok! Salahku sendiri tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris. Yaah.. Mungkin aku memang tidak berbakat dalam bahasa Inggris." kata Len. Oliver tersenyum. "Tapi Len berbakat dalam bidang musik. _Really_, Aku sangat suka semua lagu yang kau nyanyikan. Kau memiliki suara yang bagus. Aku mengoleksi lagumu. Yaah.. kau bisa bilang kalau aku ini penggemar rahasiamu.". "Begitu ya? Waah.. Senangnya punya penggemar, orang luar negeri lagi!" kata Len tersipu malu mendengar pujian Oliver. Sedang asyik mengobrol, seseorang memanggil Len.

"LenLeeen!" ternyata Rin. Ia sedang berjalan dengan Miku. "Yo, Rin, Miku! Butuh sesuatu?" tanya Len. "Aku mau mengerjakan tugas remedial bahasa Inggris dirumah miku. Tolong kau jaga rumah ya." kata Rin. "Oke, Aku juga mau mengerjakan tugas remedial bahasa Inggris dirumah, jadi tidak usah kuatir. Aku tak akan kemana-mana." kata Len. "Baguslah.. Eh, ngomong-ngomong.. Oliver mau datang kerumah?" tanya Rin. "Iya, aku juga mau mengerjakan tugas liburanku disana." jawab Oliver. "Oh, mau meminta bantuan ahlinya.. Aduh Len.. kau tega sekali memanfaatkan Oliver begitu" kata Miku mengejek Len. "Enak saja! aku tidak memanfaatkan!." bantah Len. "Eh, tidak apa-apa kok.. Dia tidak memanfaatkan Aku.." kata Oliver meyakinkan. "Ohoho.. Olive-kun.. Kau baik sekali..". "Memangnya kamu apa?! Aku minta bantuan sedikit saja pelit sekali!" kata Len balik mengejek Miku. "Aku sengaja, manis. Biar kau bisa dekat-dekat dengan dia.." Miku agak berbisik sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Oliver. "Miku diam!" seketika muka Len memerah. Miku memang sudah tau tentang perasaan khusus Len pada Oliver. Len pernah curhat beberapa kali pada Miku dengan terpaksa. Miku mengancam akan menyebarkan rahasianya ini. Ia sangat mendukung Len. Wajar saja, karena Miku seorang Fujoshi. Ia sangat senang melihat _boys couple_. Rin dan Oliver hanya bisa melongo. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Miku dan Len. "Aduh, Miku-chan! kalian bicara apa sih? Ayo kita kerumahmu!" Rin menarik tangan Miku . "Nah, semoga berhasil, Romeo! Taklukan Cinderella itu!" Miku memejamkan sebelah matanya. Len dan Oliver pun kembali berjalan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai dirumah Len. Mereka segera pergi ke kamar Len di lantai atas. Dikamar Len, Oliver melihat sebuah piano. Ia terlihat sangat tertarik dengan piano itu. Mereka mulai duduk didekat meja, dan melepas Syal mereka. "Aku ambil minuman dulu ya" Len pun turun ke dapur mengambil minuman untuk Oliver. Ia pun segera kembali. Membawa dua gelas coklat panas, dan memberikan satu untuk Oliver. Oliver pun meminumnya. Manis dan Hangat. Itulah rasanya.

"Nah, kita mulai saja ya. Soal pertama.. 'Write an announcement about something like example'. Apa artinya?" Len membacakan soal pertama. "Kau harus menuliskan sebuah pengumuman tentang sesuatu.." jawab Oliver. "Dalam bahasa jepang? Oke!". "Tentu saja dalam bahasa Inggris. Kau kira ini pelajaran bahasa jepang!" Oliver tertawa. "_Kuso_! Aku tidak bisaa!" kata Len terdengar gemas. "Kau pikirkan kata-katanya dulu. Nanti biar aku saja yang _translate_.". "Oh.. Oke.." Len berpikir. "Barusan kamu ngomong apa?" Gubrak! Oliver kira Len mengerti. Dia memang _Dummy_ kalau soal bahasa inggris. Dengan _Sweat Drop,_ Oliver mengulang kata-katanya. "Aku bilang, kau pikirkan dulu kata-katanya, nanti aku terjemahkan dalam bahasa Inggris.". "Ooh.. Ngomong dong dari tadi. Aku 'kan ga ngerti". Len kembali berpikir. "Oke. Aku akan buat pengumuman tentang Konser Band Vocaloid. Begini isinya: 'Datanglah ke Konser Band Legendaris Band Vocaloid. Yang akan diadakan pada...'". Len menuliskan semua idenya dikertas. "Berarti.. Begini jadinya: 'Let's go to a Legendary Band Concert that will be held on...". Oliver menerjemahkan setiap kata-katanya ke bahasa Inggris. Satu demi satu soal diselesaikan dengan bantuan Oliver. Dan tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam.

"Aahh.. Melelahkan. Baru selesai setengahnya.. Bagaimana dengan tugasmu Oliver?" tanya Len. "Hampir selesai. Sisanya akan kukerjakan besok." jawab Oliver. "Ohh.. Ngomong-ngomong.. aku ingin tau.. kenapa kau menutupi matamu dengan perban?" tanya Len yang masih penasaran. "Ah.. ini?.. Mata kiriku sensitif bila terkena cahaya siang hari.. jadi aku menutupinya." jawab Oliver. "Begitu ya... Kalau begitu kau tak membutuhkannya dimalam hari 'kan? coba kau lepas perban itu. Kau mengerikan terlihat seperti bajak laut!" kata Len. "Baiklah.." Oliver membuka perbannya. Terlihat warna pupil mata kirinya yang berwarna merah. berbeda dengan pupil mata kanannya.

"Nah.. Begitu.. Kau lebih terlihat manis jika menggunakan itu" pujian Len membuat Oliver tersipu malu. " Uhh.. Aku mau menyimpan gelas dulu ya." Len pun turun ke dapur. Saat Len pergi, Oliver tertarik dengan Piano milik Len. Ia pun memainkannya.

Baru saja Len kembali ke kamarnya, ada panggilan masuk di Hp. Ia pun mengangkatnya. "Moshi moshi. Kagamine-kun desu.".

"Lenlen?" ternyata Rin. "Oh, Rin-chan. Ada apa?". "Ano.. Aku putuskan aku akan menginap dirumah Miku. Tadinya aku mau pulang. Tapi sudah terlalu malam. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Menginap? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Tidak biasanya Rin berubah pikiran. Ada yang aneh. "Oke, bersenang-senanglah. Apa Miku ada disana? Aku mau bicara dengannya.". "Ada. sebentar." Rin memberikan teleponnya ke Miku.

"Moshi moshi? Hatsune-chan desu " suara Miku terdengar riang. "Apa rencanamu kali ini?" tanya Len. "Waah.. anak pintar! Kau peka terhadap rencanaku! Aku sengaja mengajak Rin menginap supaya kau bisa ber-'Spice-spice' ria dengan Oliver. Berterima kasihlah!" kata Miku. "Kau Gila! Mana bisa aku lakukan itu dengan dia sekarang?! Masih terlalu cepat tau! Sebentar lagi dia juga akan pulang!" kata Len Gemas dengan Miku. "Jangan marah begitu! Aku tau sebenarnya mau. Jadi lakukan saja! Dia tak akan pulang kok.". Len terdiam. Dia memang ingin melakukan body connection dengan Oliver. Tapi ia masih ragu. "Nah, semoga berhasil! Pokoknya lakukan malam ini! _Jaa Nee_! " Miku menutup Teleponnya. Len pun kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia melihat Oliver sedang duduk sambil memainkan Piano miliknya. "Kau suka Pianoku?" tanya Len yang mengejutkan Oliver. "Oh! Maaf.. Aku hanya.. ingin meminjamnya sebentar. Sudah lama aku tak memainkan alat musik ini." kata Oliver. "Tidak seru dong kalau cuma memainkan pianonya saja. Aku ingin kau menyanyikan salah satu lagumu." kata Len. "Ah.. iya. baiklah.. Mau _Request_?" tanya Oliver. "**Scarborough Fair**." kata Len. "Kau tau lagu itu?" tanya Oliver, terdengar senang. "Aku ini penggemar rahasiamu. Tentu saja aku tau." jawab Len. "_Alright_.. Untuk penggemar Rahasiaku. **Scarborough Fair**." Oliver pun mulai memainkan piano dan mulai menyanyikan lagu itu.

Suara Oliver terdengar merdu. Dengan seksama, Len mendengarkan kawannya bernyanyi disampingnya. Dia beberapa saat kemudian Len terlihat murung. "_**She was Once a True Love of Mine**_..." Itulah lirik terakhir dari lagu ini. "Bagus sekali.. Tapi sayang ini lagu yang menyedihkan.." kata Len yang masih terlihat murung. "Apa? Tapi ini bukan lagu Sedih, Len." Oliver terlihat heran. "Tidak. Lagu ini membuatku sedih.. Karena aku tidak mengerti apa arti liriknya.. Semuanya bahasa Inggris." Gubrak! Len benar-benar lugu! "Oh, maaf ya.. Hehehe.. Habis aku belum pernah menyanyikan lagu Jepang. Aku masih harus belajar.." kata Oliver tertawa melihat kekonyolan Len.

"Tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Suaramu yang lembut dan merdu masih terdengar dikepalaku." kata Len. Oliver tersenyum "Thanks..". "Tapi.. sebenarnya.. Aku tidak hanya suka pada lagunya.." kata-kata Len membuat Oliver berdiri. "Maksudmu..?". "Aku tak hanya suka pada lagunya... tapi aku juga.. A-Aku.. juga.." wajah Len seketika memerah. "Ya?.." Oliver terlihat sangat penasaran. "Oliver.." Len memegang kedua bahu Oliver. Mata birunya berbinar-binar. Dan wajahnya merah padam. "Aku... mencintaimu!..". Dua kata itu membuat mata Oliver terbelalak. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Len mencintainya?..

"Aku.. Aku tau ini aneh dan gila.. karena kau dan aku.. memiliki gender yang sama... tapi.. Inilah kenyataanya!.." Oliver tak menyangka, ternyata dia dan Len punya perasaan yang sama. "Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Jika kau masih tak percaya akan kubuktikan perkataanku sekarang juga."

Len terlihat serius. Perlahan, Ia membelai pipi Oliver. Lalu ia memberi kecupan dibibir Oliver. Perlahan, pipi Oliver mulai terlihat memerah, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan ia pun segera membalas kembali ciumannya. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin penuh gairah. Oliver agak terkejut saat Len menjilat bibirnya. Memintanya untuk membuka mulut. Anak itu mematuhinya dan perlahan membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan lidah Len menelusuri bagian dalam mulutnya. "Hmmh.." sepertinya Oliver menikmatinya. Len pun mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut Oliver, terlihat sehelai benang saliva menghubungkan mulut mereka.

Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Lalu Len mendudukkan Oliver ditempat tidurnya, membuka semua kancing kemeja Oliver, sehingga dada dan perutnya terlihat. "L-Len?.." Oliver hanya pasrah, melihat dan membiarkan setiap perlakuan Len padanya. Len merendahkan kepalanya, dan mulai mengecup Leher Oliver. "Ahh... Len...Nngghh..." perlahan Oliver memiringkan kepalanya membuat Len semakin leluasa bermain dengan lehernya. Tangan Oliver meremas lengan baju Len, sesekali mendorong bahunya namun Len mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Oliver. Lidah Len mulai menari-nari di leher Oliver. Sesekali ia menghisap kulit lehernya kuat-kuat. "Aahhnn.. Lenn... Nnnnhhh..." mendengar desahan Oliver, Len semakin bersemangat menghisap lehernya, hingga meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana. Nafas Len yang terasa panas perlahan menerpa leher Oliver, membuat desahannya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Nnnggaaahh... sudaahh... Nnngghhhh...". Dia mulai terangsang. Selesai dengan leher, Len mulai menggigiti bahu Oliver. "Ah..! Ow..! Len.. stoopph...!" Oliver terdengar kesakitan, namun ia menikmatinya.

Tangan kiri Len mulai turun dan memainkan bagian sensitif di dada Oliver. "Ahh!.. Len.. jangan!..." ibu jarinya Len terus menggerak-gerakkan puting Oliver. "Naaaahhh... hentikaaaannhhh...aaahhh..." suara desahannya semakin kencang. Len tidak mempedulikan desahan Oliver. Ia pun semakin turun, dan menjilati puting yang satunya lagi. "Aahh.. Nghh.. jangan Leen..Nnnnh...!" Len menghisap putingnya kuat-kuat, dan mulai menggigitinya. "Ah-Aaahhh...Ngghh... Aaaahhh.. Aah-Sudaaaahhh..." desahannya semakin liar. keringat mulai membasahi wajah Oliver yang memerah padam. Nafasnya sudah tak beraturan. Ia juga merasa celana dalamnya sudah sangat basah. Tak lama kemudian Len pun berhenti menetek pada Oliver yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Hei.. tenanglah, Olive..." Len kembali membelai pipi Oliver, mengusap keringatnya. Oliver terus berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan. Len pun melepas kemeja Oliver, dan membaringkannya yang sangat kelelahan ditempat tidur. Kini Oliver tepat dibawah Len. "Belum saatnya kau lelah, teman... karena Aku masih belum selesai." Len pun melepas celana Oliver hingga kemaluannya kelihatan. Kini Oliver benar-benar telanjang! "Aaahh! Leenn!" Oliver segera merapatkan kedua kakinya. "Santai saja Olive.. Tak perlu takut begitu.." kata Len sambil mengelus-ngelus paha Oliver. Dengan pasrah, Oliver membuka kedua kakinya lagi. Len pun segera melepas semua pakaiannya, hingga mereka sama-sama telanjang.

Len mengangkat pinggul Oliver, lalu ia memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam 'lubang' Oliver. "Ah! Tidak!" Oliver mengerang kesakitan. Len memasukkan jarinya yang kedua. "Oww.. S-Sakit.." Ia tak mempedulikan Oliver, dan memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga. Len merasa Oliver sudah siap dan mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang Oliver. Tanpa basa basi, Len langsung memasukkan semua 'kejantanan' miliknya kedalam lubang Oliver sekaligus. Oliver mengerang penuh rasa sakit. "Aaaahhh!.. Aaahhh!.." nafasnya kembali tak beraturan. Terlihat air mata membasahi pipinya, bercampur dengan keringat. Untuk menenangkan Oliver, Len kembali mencium bibirnya, dengan tubuh mereka yang masih menjadi satu. Oliver pun mulai tenang, dan Len pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, berharap ia tak menyakiti Oliver lebih dari ini. "Aaahh.. Aaahh.." Oliver mulai mendesah kembali. Len mempercepat pergerakkannya. Desahan Oliver semakin menjadi-jadi. Gerakkan mereka semakin cepat. Sampai Len menyentuh bagian terdalam Oliver. "...Len!.. Aku sudah tak tahaaann..!" kata Oliver disela-sela desahannya. "Masih.. belum!,... Nngghh.. bersabarlaahh..." kini Len pun ikut mendesah sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kedua lelaki itu sudah bermandikan keringat. Gerakkan mereka semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya Oliver mencapai klimaks. "Aaahh! Leen! Aku akan... keluaar..!". "Sedikikit lagi...!" Len terus mempercepat gerakkannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan cairan mereka bersamaan. Cairan Oliver membasahi dadanya sendiri, sedangkan Cairan Len keluar didalam Oliver. Tubuh Len ambruk diatas Oliver. Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah kelelahan, namun puas.

Ketika Len baru saja mau bangun, Oliver mencium bibir Len. Ia agak terkejut Oliver melakukan ini. Ciuman itu pun segera dibalasnya. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. "Terima kasih... Aku.. belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya..." kata Oliver dengan terengah-engah. "Anggap saja ini tanda terima kasihku yang sangat gila, karena kau sudah membantuku mengerjakan tugas." Len tersenyum. "Aku ingin.. kau membantuku lagi mengerjakkan tugasku yang belum selesai..." Oliver tersenyum sinis. "Heh! Membantu Orang yang sudah mencabuliku? Jangan harap!". "Ohh.. tapi aku akan memaksamu, Manis..". Mereka melakukan ciuman terakhir untuk malam ini.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah, mereka berbaring bersama ditempat tidur, berbalutkan selimut. Len memeluk Oliver erat-erat. "Kau kedinginan ya?". "Tidak kalau bersamamu." jawab Oliver. "Kau ini bisa saja!" Len mengelus-ngelus kepala Oliver.

Oliver: Len?

Len: Hmm?..

Oliver: I love you...

Len: *tersenyum, lalu mematikan lampu*

*Terdiam sejenak*

Len: Uhh.. Oliver?

Oliver: Hmm?

Len: 'I love you' itu artinya apa?

Oliver: Haaahh! Kau ini!

Len: LOL :p

⭐**The End⭐**

Haaa.. Akhirnya selesai jugaa fic ini.. Sudah berkali-kali docx. nya hilang, kehapus, ketinggalan dimemori lain, dan berkali-kali aku menulis ulang DARI AWAL. Huuffft... -_-"

Maaf kalau ficnya GJ, garing, Lemonnya hambar, dan masih banyak typo. Aku anak baru. Mohon dimaklumi. Akhir kata... **Review Please**..


End file.
